Skins it
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: A group of teenagers enter college as a new chapter of there life's. Eight friends. Who will to do outrageous things. And drama that lasts to the very end with couples,wanna be lovers, and family issues. Characters from my Hunger games PJO style (has nothing to do with huger games. BASED OFF OF THE T.V. BRITISH SERIES SKINS! PLEASE READ! RATED HIGH TEEN.
1. episode 1: everyone part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new story! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug us, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase (Portrayed with brown hair in the first two episodes, but I'll eventually have her with a somewhat blondish hair color to see what i mean go to. https/ editorials/alexandra-daddario-by-hilary-walsh-for -cosmopolitan-us-june-2013/. The hair color Alexandra has in the pics is the one Annabeth will have later)**

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 1: Everyone: Part One~**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Signs by Bloc Party**

**Light em up by fall out boy**

**Collide by Howie Day**

**Mermaid by Train**

**50 ways to say goodbye by Train**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I slammed my hand on my nightstand. Only to miss my alarm clock and get a good red mark on my palm. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Hello Tim" I said to the termite that passed by my foot

I had begun naming the bugs that crawled in our house. I named all of them when I was little. I quickly got dressed in a a pale yellow tank over a bright sprig blue top, pale yellow shorts, spring blue fishnet tights, Yellow wedges, and I tied my hair in a messy side ponytail with a blue rubber band. After I got dressed and got breakfast. I walked to the kitchen and only got a brown sugar cinnamon pop tart with a glass of milk. After breakfast I brushed my teeth and popped a peppermint icebreaker in my mouth. I went in the living room and put out my mentally challenged Aunt Maggie's cigarette out.

"Remember Aunt Maggs, only one a day" I replied while I dumped out the ash tray in the trash

"Whatever" she groaned

I walked over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek

"Bye Aunt Mags" I whispered

"Go away!" she hissed

_Crazy Bitch_, I wanted to say. _Crazy bitch who is a slob and doesn't give a damn,_ I wanted to scream. I walked several blocks from my house only to be stopped by a girl with brown hair and freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was holding an unlit cigarette.

"Do you have a lighter?" she asked. Her accent was British.

I searched in my bag and pulled out a lighter I had taken away from my aunt. I handed it to her

"Thanks. Do you want one?" she replied

"I don't smoke" I said uneasily

"You don't?!"

"No"

"Do you do anything risky?"

"I drink sometimes and I go clubbing"

"I'm Thalia"

"Bella"

"So Bella where are you headed?"

"New York University"

"So am I"

"Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure on one condition

"What?"

"I'll hang out with you if you let me teach you how to be a risk taker"

"Done"

We shook hands on it. Little did I know how much of a friend Thalia could have been to me

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After AJ arrived on his skateboard we settled for some drinks and Thalia arrived. She introduced us to a cute, baby faced blonde, haired girl named Bella Callaway. When we were walking to classed AJ asked

"Can you get a career out of Philosophy?"

"No, your screwed if you major in philosophy?" Fabian answered

"Your majoring in philosophy too?! Oh, wow." Bella exclaimed

"See. I'm not the only dumb one" said AJ

"Hey, lay off her" Thalia hissed

Not once have seen Thalia defend anyone like this. It was unusual. I wasn't' your average guy. I lived with my mother who has depression. My father is Poseidon. Yep, I'm a demigod. Shocking but true. As much as I didn't want to go to college I knew it was the right thing do. AJ and Fabian were my two best friend. AJ is sometimes a jackass and an Idiot, but he really is okay over all. Fabian is a smart guy, but he has autism. Let's face it all of our life's were fucked up in different and similar ways. I was about to enter the gym when a voice called

"Percy! Wait up!" It was my cousin Nina

Nina had golden colored hair, high cheek bones, ruby lips and green eyes. Today she wore a pale pink top, colorful jeans, platforms, and a brown book bag slung over her shoulder. Fabian seemed to stop breathing when he saw her. I could tell he had a crush on her. I laughed a this for some reason.

"Hey, Nina" I greeted

Nina was always distant from my family, but I still loved her. She had been abused by her father who is now under going therapy. Even though he went to jail for some time I still hate him for all the crap he had put her through. When we got to the gym there were limited seats, so we had to sit away from each other. Although I was lucky. My dearest friend Annabeth Chase sat next to me. I've had a crush on her for several years. Us being together was probably never going to happen. She was smart and extremely beautiful, with her brown hair and enchanting eyes that alternated from blue to grey. Today she dressed in a short sleeved grey and black dress and wedges. I always got awkward around her and our parents didn't get along. Aside from that she was a great friend.

"Hey" she greeted

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked. Dammit! What kind of a question was that?!

"Same as you. Getting an orientation"

"What happened to Harvard?"

"I didn't want to apply. Besides it's a law school"

"Oh, I see"

The orientation begun shortly. Our principal was a middle aged woman who looked like she was always angry. She told us a few rule like, no setting fire to anything (Thalia will have to not do that one), no drug possession, use, or selling any drugs (I only smoked cigarettes), no sex with any students (Tough luck AJ), and no fighting of any kind (AJ loves causing trouble). Next she called role.

"Bella Callaway?!" she called

"Here!" Bella called back

"Annabeth Chase?!"

"Here!" Annabeth called uneasily

"Rachel Dare?!"

"Here!" a preppy voice called

Annabeth's eyes widened and so did mine. Rachel hates Annabeth. Annabeth hates Rachel. Rachel likes me. I like Annabeth. And Annabeth has no fucking clue that I like her. Rachel had once been a good friend, but when I told her I had no interest in her and I had an interest in Annabeth, she has had no goal expect making Annabeth miserable.

"Thalia Grace?!" the principal

"Here!" Thalia called

"Percy Jackson?!"

"Here!" I called

"Nina Martin" she called

"Here!" Nina called back

"Alexander John Martinez?!"

"AJ" he corrected

"Fabian Rutter?!"

"Here!" he called

She continued with role until orientation was over. When it was over Annabeth and I exited the gym. Only to be stopped by a girl with frizzy red hair, green eyes, freckles, and enough makeup for a clown. She wore a white tube top, a red plaid mini-skirt, and six inch could only be Rachel Dare. The only thing I and Annabeth walked away.

* * *

**Thalia's POV **

After orientation Bella and I decided that we should get a group friends and go out to a club tonight. We approached Nina with the idea.

"I know where we can go!" Nina said cheerfully

"Where?" I asked dully

"At this new place called 'The Heat''

"Oh, I've been there!" Bella said happily

"You have?!" I asked

"Don't sound so surprised"

"Have you stayed past curfew?"

"No"

"We need to work on that. Anyway, how do you know about this place Nina?"

"I work as a waitress there. I could get us in for free"

"Perfect, I'll tell the others. You tell Fabian"

"Where's Fabian?"

"He's in the library

"Okay I'll try finding him"

"There's something you should know"

"What?"

"Fabian is autistic"

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! I'll try having the next chapter up ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. episode 1: everyone part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug us, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 1: Everyone: Part Two~**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Craw by Superchick**

**Take it all away by Red**

**Heart of stone by Iko**

**Best I ever had by Gavin Degraw**

**One last breath by Creed**

**My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall out boys**

**On top of the world by Imagine Dragons **

* * *

**Nina's POV **

Looking for someone isn't simple. It took me almost an hour to find Fabian. I was in the library when I heard a noise. It was a horrible heartbreaking noise. It was the sound of someone in pain. I follow the sound and it was Fabian. His hand was clamped over his mouth his mouth and he seemed to be gagging. He was alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked

He locked eyes with me. They were a beautiful shade of green mixed with pain and sadness.

"Do you need help? Should I get an adult?" I asked completely worried

He shook his head 'no'. His entire body seemed to shake. Finally he stopped gagging and removed his hand from his mouth. I walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Hi" I greeted

"Sorry, you had to see that" he said. He had a accent like Thalia.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"What was happening to you? You seemed to be in pain"

"My medicine doesn't stay down easily"

"Medicine?"

"Yeah, I'm autistic"

"Well, how much medicine do you take?"

"Five different pills including a vitamin C pill which I actually like taking"

The whole time we talked he avoided eye contact and fidgeted with his shirt sleeve. I wanted to see his eyes again. They enchanted me.

"That sounds pretty fucked up"I replied

"Don't we all have something fucked up about ourselves?" he said calmly

"I guess so"

Fabian and I exited the library and walked outside. He seemed to be a nice person. He didn't talk much, but he was fairly intelligent. I kept giving him smiles. I tried to make him a comfortable as possible around me. We sat on a park bench and talked about the club that we all were going to tonight

"How do you know about this place?" he asked

"I work there as a waitress and a bar tender" I replied

"What else is at this club?" he asked worried

"Don't worry there isn't any strippers or anything like that!"

"Good"

"Your weird, you know that?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'll see you later"

"Okay"

I left and went home to change into my uniform for the night

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Bella and I walked to Thalia's apartment together. Thalia always had the best clothes to wear especially when we go clubbing. When we reached her apartment Thalia had clothes set out for us. I dressed in a silvery sequin top, shorts, and black boots. Bella was curling my hair when she said

"Are you and Percy dating?"

"No! Why?" I asked in out rage

"Because he likes you"

"Well, he shouldn't"

"Why?"

"My mother and his father don't get along"

"So it's a forbidden romance"

I was getting fairly annoyed with this girl. It's wasn't so hard to understand

"There is no romance!" I snapped

"So, you don't like anything about him?" Bella asked

"Well, he has a nice smile"

"What else?"

"He's funny, good looking, oh and his eyes are really gorgeous. I get lost in them every-"

I just realized what I was saying. What the hell was wrong with me?! I must have looked worried because Thalia stared laughing. Bella gave me a smile and did some weird thing with her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up" I hissed

"Annie, your just oblivious of your own heart" said Thalia

"First don't ever call me Annie. Second Percy knows we can't like each other"

"Whatever"

Maybe I was falling for him? I was going to be in a lot of trouble if I did. Little did i Know what Percy had in store for me.

* * *

**Like It? Write a review! I'll try getting a new chapter posted soon if you reply!**


	3. episode 1: everyone part 3

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug us, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 1: Everyone: Part Three~**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**This Love by Maroon 5**

**I cry by Flo Rida**

**Whistle by Flo Rida**

**La la la by The cab**

**Begin Again by Taylor Swift**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal **

* * *

Nina's POV

Everyone arrived soon. They all found me at the bar severing drinks to the regulars. They all ordered something but Thalia had asked for the strongest drink.

"Blue Vodka" she demanded

"Thal, are you crazy?!" I asked

"Yes, Blue vodka"

"Alright, but don't come crying to me if you die"

I served the glowing blue liquid in a shot glass and handed it to her. She shot the drink down her throat and shut her eyes she opened them they glowed brilliant blue. Everyone went back and forth to the dance floor and to the bar. Percy didn't dance. He looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Is this about Annabeth?"

"No, I just am always depressed. Of course it's about Annabeth!"

"Just tell her how you feel"

"Like she'd ever like me. I'm fucking pathetic"

"Peruses Jackson, you need to quit being a pussy and tell her how you feel. Now!"

"Why?"

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No"

"Then do it"

"Fine!"

I smiled and watched as my cousin went to go find the girl he loves.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I found Annabeth dancing in the crowd. She saw me and pulled me in. She tried to get me to dance, but I had bigger things on my mind.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something!" I said as loud as I could, but the music seemed to drown me out

"What?!" she asked

"I like you!"

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"I like you!"

"I know I can't hear you either"

"I like you!"

"What?"

This was hopeless. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips to her. She stood there frozen as I kissed her. Her lips were soft against mine. She didn't shove me away. She just stood there. Her skin was soft and her hair brushed against my hands. Even curled it was the silkiest hair I've ever felt. I pulled away and stared into her eyes. Annabeth pressed her fingers to her lips and ran into the crowd and left me there alone

"Shit" I hissed at myself

What have I just done? Did I ruin everything?

* * *

**Nina's POV **

I found Fabian out side. He sat on the curb of the sidewalk. I sat next to him.

"Hi" I greeted

"Hey" he greeted back

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't stand crowds"

"You didn't have to go into the crowd"

"I know, but AJ dragged me in"

"Why do you hang out with him? He's a dick"

"I know, but he has no one. No family. No other friends, but me and Percy"

"You guys are all he has? That's sad"

"Yeah, but he's a nice guy overall"

Fabians phone beeped and he groaned. He took out the pills and swallowed all of them. He begun to gag. He clamped his hand over his mouth. Tears filled his eyes. He was in so much pain.

"Fabian, you need to throw up!" I hissed

He shook his head and continued to gag.

"Fabian, I can't just stand here and watch this. You don't have to endure pain" I soothed

He continued to ignore me. I couldn't take it.

"Fabian! Stop this!"

All of a sudden he turned away form me and threw up in the gutter. He began to sob horribly. I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. I 've never seen a boy cry before.

"It's okay. I'll help you through this. I promise" I soothed

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes"

I was going to help him. Nothing would stop me until he was better.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After the club I walked home with Thalia. I loved to talk to her. She was mysterious and dark. I liked it.

"Do you think Percy and Annabeth will date?" I asked

"I bet you five bucks they'll date in a week" she replied

"Deal"

When we reached my house we said goodbye and agreed to hang out tomorrow with everyone else.

"Aunt Maggs, I'm home!" I greeted when I closed the door behind me.

She was asleep. I went to my room and dressed in my pajamas for the night. I looked up at my ceiling and smiled. I had a circle of friends I loved. We all didn't know the thing that would happen to us. We were all in fora surprised.

* * *

**Like it?! write a review! If you want me to write the second episode, please review that. The second episode will be about Percy. That's all I'm giving away.**


	4. episode 2: Percy part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug us, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 2 Percy: Part 1~**

* * *

**Songs **

**Skins theme by Fat Segal **

**The middle by Jimmy Eats World**

**Everything you want by Vertical Horizon**

**The mess I've made by Parachute**

**Like we used to by Rocket to the moon **

* * *

_**~Previously on Skins it~ **_

_** My dearest friend Annabeth Chase sat next to me. I've had a crush on her for several years**_

_**"Annie, your just oblivious of your own heart"**_

_**"Like she'd ever like me. I'm fucking pathetic"**_

_**"Peruses Jackson, you need to quit being a pussy and tell her how you feel. Now!"**_

_**"I like you!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**This was hopeless. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips to hers** _

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_She's beautiful_, I thought as I watched Annabeth from a distance. I was such an idiot. Why did I kiss her? Was I brain dead? (Don't answer that). I wish we could just make up already. I wish I didn't kiss her.

"Hey Percy!" said a voice

I turned around and saw Nina. She smiled and saw who I was looking at.

"You still haven't made up?" she asked

"Nope" I answered

"Don't worry. You'll make up soon"

"I don't think that'll happen"

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"You can try, but I highly doubt it'll work"

"We'll see"

* * *

Later that day when school was almost over AJ approached me.

"Hey, Perc"he greeted

"Hey" I grumbled

"No luck with Annabeth?"

"Correct"

"Maybe you should stop"

"Stop what?"

"Chasing after her"

"Are you crazy?"

"Dude, you can't keep chasing after someone who doesn't feel the same"

"Forget it"

"Fine, but keep it in mind"

* * *

I walked home by myself. It was lonely without Annabeth walking with me. When I got home I found my mother attempting to cook

"The stove isn't on mom" I replied

"Oh, right" she said in realization

My mother isn't the most stable person, but I love her just the same. She was more like a friend then a mother. she wanted me to slove things for myself when I did something wrong. I'd wish she'd yell at me sometimes like every other parent

"How was school?" she asked

"Fine" I replied

"Did you talk to Annabeth?"

"No, I pretty much screwed up our friendship"

"Don't sat that! You'll make up. I know you will."

"Thanks, but I don't think it'll happen"

With that I went upstairs to do homework.

* * *

As days had past and I grew distant from everyone. I wished I wasn't a cowered when it came to Annabeth. Maybe AJ was right? Maybe it was time for me to stop this. Maybe it was time to let her go.

"Hi, Percy" said a voice

I turned around and saw Rachel. She gave me a wide smile. Her frizzy red hair was in a wore a jean jacket with a pink tube top and a black skit. Her make up was done as usual. As much to fit a clown.

"Hi" I said uneasily

"Is everything okay?" she said a little to innocently

"Yeah"

"Hey are you free Saturday?"

"Yeah, Why?"

She gave me a smile and batted her eyelashes. Soon my problems were going to become worse.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Two weeks went by and Percy was as distant as ever. I was eating lunch when Nina and the other gave me a lecture.

"Annabeth, are you sure you don't like him" Nina asked

"Who said I didn't?"I asked

"Just tell us how you feel about him"

"I like him, okay. I like him so much that it's killing me! I hate him for kissing me. I probably broke his heart and that's why I can't face him. I don't even think he likes me anymore"

"Your right?"

"I am?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like you. He loves you"

"What?!"

"Percy loves you"

"He loves me?"

I racked my brain and tried to say something else, but I didn't know what to do. He loved me. I might have felt the same. I didn't really know.

"GO!" she hissed

"What?" I said snapping out of my trance

"Go to him. Tell him how you feel"

I nodded and ran out of there. I ran through the hallway until I found him at his locker. What I saw snapped my heart in two. He was kissing Rachel. My lips bean to tingle. I remembered how it felt when he kissed me. His lips were chapped, but soft and warm against mine. My eyes grew moist. _Don't you dare cry,_ I thought to myself.

"Percy" I gasped

He turned around and saw me. He gave me a warm smile that made my insides melt.

"Hey" he greeted

"Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure what's up"

"Everyone's worried. We haven't seen you in days" I let out a fake laugh so he wouldn't sense my pain

"Well, just tell them I 'm fine"

"Your dating...Rachel?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You sound sad. are you okay?

"Okay, I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Shits changed"

"Annabeth-"

"I'll sees you later"

I didn't here what he said next because. I ran to the cafeteria crying.

* * *

"You said he loved me!" I screamed at Nina

"What happened?" she asked

"He's dating Rachel"

"Why would he do that"

"Oh, no" said AJ

"What did you do?" Thalia asked

"I might have told Percy that it was time to move on"

"Why?!" I screamed

"Hey, I'm not the one who broke his heart!" he shot back

I had broken Percy's heart. So much that he was over me.

"What do I do now?" I asked

"You don't give up. He never did on you" Nina said

"Your right"

"I'll talk to him"

"Nina don't!"

"He needs to know"

Yeah, he needs to know how hurt I am.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! I'll have the next chapter post soon.**


	5. episode 2: Percy part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 2 Percy: Part 2~**

* * *

**Songs**

**Never too late by Three Day Grace**

**Kingdom come by Civil wars**

**Sober by Pink**

**Signs (saycet remix) by Bloc party **

**Over you by Miranda Lambert**

**Turning page by Sleeping at last**

**Mama's broken heat by Miranda Lambert **

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"We need to talk" Nina snapped

"What did I do this time?" I asked

"Your dating Rachel"

"Is there a law that says I can't?"

"Percy, that's not the point. You still love Annabeth"

"Who said I did?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You still love her. Rachel isn't the one you want"

"Shut up"

"She isn't the one you lo-"

"Shut up!"

"Percy, you need to look me in the eye and tell me that you love Rachel and not Annabeth"

I turned away from Nina. I was angry with her. With Annabeth. With myself. Hearing all of this punch a hole in my chest. I didn't want confrontation. I didn't want a intervention. I wanted to be alone.

"Stay out of my personal life." I snapped and walked away

I need some time to myself. I needed time to think.

* * *

When I arrived home my mother was asleep. I made myself some dinner and did my homework. Annabeth continuously clouded my mind. I pulled out an old photo of her. She was fourteen. She stood against a tree near the lake at our camp. She wore a Yankees cap, and a blue t-shirt. She smiled a kind smile.

"Dammit" I whispered

I ruined everything. I missed her. She kept me strong. I wished she was here. She'd probably say _'You'll never lose me Seaweed brain. Now suck it up and be happy_'. I wondered if she was thinking of me too. What was wrong with me? Dating Rachel was fun at times, but why didn't I feel the same anymore? Why did a feel out of order and depressed?I had enough of this waiting. I picked up my phone and dialed her phone number. The phone rang and her voice at the end said

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth" I greeted

"Percy?"

"Listen can you come over?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay, I'll be there In a few minutes"

"Meet me outside"

"Okay"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket. We needed to talk.

* * *

I waited outside for a while. Annabeth finally arrived. She wore a grey hoodie and covered her face.

"Hey, why are you covering your face?" I asked

"I've been crying and I look horrible" she replied

I shoved the hood off her head and saw her face. She looked fine. The only thing wrong was her nose was red and her eyes were a little puffy. She scowled at me.

"There's Annabeth" I whispered

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked

"About everywhere between us"

"What exactly is there between us?"

"Why don't you come inside and we'll talk"

I lead her in the house and upstairs in my room. I closed the door behind us so that way in case we stared yelling my mom wouldn't hear us and wake up. Annabeth studied my room uneasily. It wasn't exactly clean, but she didn't say anything.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to talk?" she asked harshly

"You knew how I felt about you" I replied

"Yeah, so what?"

"I didn't think you'd ran away from it"

"Percy, our parents don't get along. If we started anything we'd start a feud. I didn't think you'd be so hurt that you'd start dating Rachel!"

"I.. I don't understand you. How are you not scared of me dating her?"

"Who says I'm not?"

I ran to her and kissed her lips lightly. She kissed me back, but pulled away. We stood there with our foreheads pressed together. Everything was silent expect the sound of a cricket outside. Annabeth looked as if she had broken a law. She looked ashamed.

"This is bad" She whispered

"What are you scared of?" I asked

"Being alone. Not being with you. I'm scared of ending up alone"

"I'm here"

Annabeth locked her arms around me and kissed me. Something inside me didn't feel the same when we kissed. Guilt sunk in. I knew this was bad. I had to stop this. I was the one who didn't want this.

"I can't do this" I said

"What, now your scared?" she laughed

"Yeah"

Her expression changed from a smile to anger and bitterness. I had said the wrong thing.

"What are you so scared of?!" She exclaimed

"This won't work. I can't be around you" I admitted

"You can't turn this around. Your the one who kissed me!"

"That's not the point. You are better off with someone rather then me!"

"Don't tell me that!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'd be more scared. I'd be scared because that person won't be you!"

"Annabeth, I'm with Rachel

"I'm not telling you to just dump her. Just make sure she's who you want"

With that she left. I was stunned by everything. One thing was clear to me. I wanted Annabeth, not Rachel

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I cried on the way to Thalia's. When I entered I saw Thalia, Bella and Nina watching a horror film. I slammed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nina asked

"I need a drink" I replied while unscrewing the cap of a whiskey bottle

I didn't pour the drink in a cup. I drank the liquor start out of the bottle.

"Whoa! What's up?!" Thalia asked while taking the bottle out of my hand

"Percy kissed me" I mumbled

"What was that?"

"Percy kissed me and I kissed him!"

"What? What else happened?"

"That's it. Anyway, I need a favor"

"What?"

"I need you three to give me a makeover"

"Why? Your already beautiful"

"I just want to feel more confident. Are you going to help me or not?"

They all exchanged glances and nodded.

"We'll help you" Bella replied

* * *

"Is a blindfold necessary? "I asked Thalia

"Yes, I want you to be surprised' She replied

They led me you the bathroom and washed my hair in the sink. Thalia's shampoo smelled weird, until I realized the hadn't washed it. They dyed it

"If you dyed my hair blue or something I'm going to fucking kill you all" I exclaimed

"Relax, your going to look great" Nina assured

After they put my hair in towel a gave it a trim and blow dried it it. They took my blind fold off, but didn't let me look in a mirror. After my hair was done the dressed me in one of Thalia's grudge dresses. It was short and blue. The blue on the dress was light at the top, but grew a darker shade toward the bottom of the dress.

Next was my makeup. The smeared my face with concealer, powder, and blush. They applied primer on my eyes and dusted skin tone eye shadow. Along with eye shadow was mascara and eyeliner. They didn't do anything fancy with my lips . They only applied a little lip gloss. After a few final touches, we were finally done.

"Can I see myself now?" I asked

"Sure. Don't worry you look amazing!" Bella squealed

I ran to the bathroom and I couldn't believe what a saw. My hair was two, or three inches below my shoulders and I was giving side bangs. The color was absolutely gorgeous. My hair was a golden blonde color. My roots and layers underneath the blonde color was light brown. I loved it! My makeup was done perfectly. My skin looked soft and flawless. My eyes were defined more due to the eyeliner and looked bluer then they had in a long time. I was beautiful.

"Well, what do you think?" Bella asked

"I love it!" I said with a smile

Goodbye to converse and t-shirts and hello to heels and skirts. Percy was in for a surprise. One thing was sure, I was keeping this look. Out with the old and in with the new.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! I made Annabeth have a makeover because I didn't want everyone to complain that she didn't have blonde hair**


	6. episode 2: Percy part 3

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 2 Percy: Part 3~**

* * *

**Songs**

**Over my head by The Frey**

**I hate everything about you by Three day grace**

**How to save a life by the Frey**

**Lose yourself by Eminem**

**Start Again by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Collide by Howie Day**

**You, my everything by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up on the floor in the living room. Annabeth's words boomed in my head '_Just make sure she's who you want_'. I got dressed and made my mother some breakfast. She asked me what happened last night

"Annabeth came over and we talked" I replied

"Did you make up?" she asked

"I don't really know. We just talked"

"And? What else?"

"I might have kissed her"

"And?"

"And then we got into a another fight"

"Well, you can always makeup today"

"I guess"

"Oh, I'm going on a date with Paul on friday"

"Paul Blofis? My old English teacher?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I'm just surprised"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine alone"

"I guess"

After breakfast I brushed my teeth and begun to walk to school

* * *

AJ met up with me when I passed his house. He rode he's skate board next to me. AJ seemed to talk about little things like: the new things in his shed, or the job he had at the pawn shop.

"So, what were you up to yesterday?" he asked

"I talked to Annabeth" I replied

"What happened?"

"We kissed once or twice"

"Then?"

"Then I got her pissed off"

"Typical. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just don't know what to do"

"About what?"

"I want her and not Rachel"

"Wow, your fucked up aren't you?"

"Hey, half of this is your fault"

"How the hell is half of this my fault?"

"Your the one who told me to get over Annabeth"

"I guess that sounds fair, but you didn't have to listen to me"

"Well, I kinda thought you were right, but that was the only time you were right"

"Yes!"

"Yay, but don't expect a medal or anything"

* * *

At school I couldn't find Annabeth at all. I asked Nina but she told me that Annabeth would be here soon. I walked in the hallways when I heard a voice say

"Who is she to think that she can kiss Percy?!" It was Rachel

"What a slut?" I was her friend Drew

I hid behind a wall and listened to the conversation

"Annabeth, is nothing but a bitch" Rachel hissed

A bitch?! Annabeth was not a bitch!

"Is your plan working?" Drew asked

"Yep, just wait soon Percy will be away from that dumb ass bitch and her little stupid group of friends" Rachel replied

"The only bitch is you!" said a voice. It was Annabeth.

I looked over and saw her. Annabeth look absolutely beautiful. Her hair was blonde and she was wearing makeup. My heart did twenty tap dance routines.

"What did you just call me?" Rachel hissed

"A bitch. You know the other term for a female dog. Although you'd need a few more brain cells to figure that out" Annabeth hissed back

Rachel grabbed Annabeth by the throat and slammed her against the lockers

"Listen to me you little bitch stay away from Percy before I-"

"Before you what?" I demanded coming out of the corner

Rachel released her grip on Annabeth

"Percy I-"Rachel started but I cut her off

"Save your breath. I heard everything you said. You can't control me. You have no right to say anything about my friends. Rachel we're done"

"With what?!"

"What ever we had. It's over!"

Rachel and Drew stormed off,leaving me and Annabeth alone.

* * *

Annabeth and I walked home together again. We didn't talk as much anymore

"So what's with this new look?" I asked

"I wanted something new" she answered

"Well you look amazing"

"Percy"

"Yeah"

We turned toward each other. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me. Her hands slid into my hair. Her lips were soft, something made me not want this. I broke away from her.

"I cant" I whispered

"What? You can't what?" she whispered

"I can't do this"

"Percy"

"I love you. I do, but I can't do this now"

"I love-"

"Annabeth, don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't make me feel anymore horrible then I do now"

"Percy, I love you too"

"You do?"

"I love you so much that it's fucking killing me"

"I want you. I do, but-"

"But what?!"

"I can't have relationship now"

"I see"

"I'm sorry. I love you"

"I love you too"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran home. Surprisingly, I was crying

* * *

I reached my house and slammed the door to my room

"God Dammit!" I screamed

I broke her heart once more, along with breaking my own in the process.

"I'm a fucking idiot!" I screamed

I was an idiot. I was fucking pathetic! I was not good for her! Why did she love me?! I was never going to have her now. My mother found me on my bed looking at a photo of Annabeth

"Percy are you okay?" She asked

"No" I answered

"What's wrong?"

"She loves me"

"Annabeth loves you?"

"Yes"

"Well, that's great!"

"No it's not"

"Why?"

"I'm not goo for her. I broke her heart"

"Percy I thought you wanted her to love you"

"I do, but I'm not ready for another relationship yet"

"Oh"

I was going to have to wait for her. I wasn't ready just yet, but I was in for a bigger problem soon.

* * *

Like it? Write a review! Sadly Percy isn't with Annabeth yet, but you can find out if they will be in Annabeth's episode which is next! Stay tuned kids! =)


	7. episode 3: Annabeth part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 3: Annabeth Part 1~**

* * *

**Songs**

**You, my everything by Ellie Goulding**

**Feeling good by Michael Buble**

**Gravity**** by John Meyer**

**Perfect**** by Hedly**

**Chariot**** by Gavin Degraw**

**Misery business by Paramore**

**Decode by Paramore**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

_~Annabeth's dream~_

_I was eight years old. I was in a sticky dark room with three other kids. I was scared. Why did a Church do this? We were in a house of god. Another man came who with the priest._

_"Alright which one?" The priest asked_

_"The brown haired girl in the red t-shirt" said the man. It was me._

_"You can take her in the room at the end of the hall"_

_"Alright"_

_I was grabbed by the arm and dragged in a room. I struggled to get free. I yanked a fought, but it wasn't good enough. I was shoved in the room and push on the cold floor._

_"Don't make a sound" the man hissed_

_"Please don't hurt me!" I pleaded_

_And then it begun. I cried and screamed and pleaded. I screamed so much that my throat grew sore. The atmosphere was thick and hot. I couldn't breathe at all. _

_"Please stop it! Your hurting me! Stop!" I cried_

_~End of Dream~ _

"No!" I screamed when I woke. I was morning.

What a wonderful way to wake! (Not!) I got up and looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes had dark circles under them and my hair looked like a rats nest. I pulled out my makeup bag, clothes and a towel and got ready for a shower.

I turned the water off and dried myself with a towel. I rubbed the towel through my hair and set it to dry. I dressed in a low cut white button down shirt, a black lace up vest, shorts and wedges. I tried to put on a smile despite the trauma my dream cause. The only problem was it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

Next I did my makeup. I applied concealer and powder and my face. Eye shadow and eyeliner on my eyes. Finally I apply cherry red lipstick on my lips. _'You don't need makeup'_ said a voice. It was Percy's voice. I ignored it. When my hair completely dried I curled the ends. There, I was ready for school.

* * *

When I got to school everyone stared at me when I walked through the hall. I shook my head when some guys crashed into a locker because they were staring. It was embarrassing. I only had my eyes one guy. Percy.

I found Percy at his locker putting his books away. I took a deep breath and put on a smile. How hard was it took talk to him? Ever since the day he broke up with Rachel things became awkward. I waled to him and stood in front of him.

"Hi" I greeted

"Hey" he greeted

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. My mom is going on a date tonight."

"Oh, that's interesting"

"Hey are you busy tonight"

"No why?"

"Well, me and the guys were wonder in we cant have a guys v.s girls pool game"

"Oh, um sure I'll come and play"

"Great, see you tonight"

"Okay, bye"

I walked away stunned. He didn't even notice me!

* * *

"A pool game?! He only wanted to ask me to attend a pool game!" I exclaimed

Bella looked fairly confused.

"At least he sort of asked you out" she replied

"I know, but we won't be alone"

"Oh, I see. He didn't even notice you?!"

"Not once"

"What a dick!"

"Hey, when did you start cursing?"

"It's a part of Thalia's lessons to being a risk taker"

"Do you even like the lessons?"

"Yeah, I love them. They're resourceful"

I rolled my eyes and smiled

"Bella, what would I do without you"

* * *

I decided to go to the stupid pool game after all as long as I saw Percy. When I reached the bar everyone was getting drinks and hanging out. I went to the bar and avoided them. Nina reached me and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I didn't have a good morning" I answered

"Annabeth, did you have another night mare?"

"Yes"

"Annabeth, you have to tell him"

"No, you can't tell Percy"

"I have to tell him"

"No you can't tell him I was raped"

* * *

**Dun-dun-Dunn! Annabeth's past comes out! Sorry this chapter was so short. Like it? Write a review please!**


	8. episode 3: Annabeth part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 3: Annabeth Part 2~**

* * *

**Songs**

**Better than revenge by Taylor Swift**

**Undone by Haley Reinhart**

**Be still by The Frey **

**Little things One direction (I am not a fan of them I only like the song)**

**In my veins by Andrew Belle**

**Beneath**** your Beautiful by Labyrinth (When Annabeth is in Percy's Room)**

**Smother by Daughter**

**Sick by Evanescence**

**Hometown Glory By Adele **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

The pool game started a few minutes after my conversation later. I grabbed a pool cue and the game started. I kept giving Percy a cold stare during the game. I was still hurt by him. Why was I in love with him? Why did I find it cute when he drove me insane? I never would under stand half of those things.

Everyone went up to play expect me and Percy. Then when to game was tied we were sent to play.

"Come on Annie you can beat him" Thalia encouraged

I set the game up and we begun. Percy would let me win, but I caught up. Finally if I made on last shot the girls would win.

"You okay, Annabeth you look scared?"Percy said sarcastically

"Shut up, Jackson" I hissed

"Oh, last names. That's really scary"

"I said shut up"

My hands shook. My eyes grew moist. All I could think of was how it felt when we kissed. I slammed the pool cue down and faced Percy.

"Annabeth, whats wrong?" he asked

"You" I said

"What?"

"You always knew how to get to me. You don't give a damn do you?"

"How can you say that?!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

I felt horrible the whole way home. I was such an idiot. Why did I do that?! I reached my house and found my dad watching a movie with Bobby and Matthew.

"Hey" I greeted

"Dad says you have a boyfriend" Bobby said

"Do not"

"Then who's Percy?"

I groaned and stomped up stairs to my room. I looked in the mirror and wiped off the red lipstick.I closed my eyes and the only thing I saw was Percy. I spared out my arms and felt something. Energy Energy was in my system. I was in my veins and traveled to my heart. All of sudden the image of Percy turned into my dream!

"No, no, No!" I screamed

I bashed my hand in the wall crating a hole. I sunk down and cried. I needed something. I needed someone. I needed Percy. I needed to feel something between us. I needed the wall between us broken.

I went to my closet and found my jean jacket. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and inhaled the scent of pine trees. I stared in the mirror and smiled. I grabbed twenty bucks and walked down stairs

"Where are you going?" My dad asked

"Out" I replied

"Do you have your pepper spray?"

"Yes"

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes"

"Be safe"

"Okay"

I went out the door and called a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked

I gave the driver Percy's address. I had to see him again

* * *

I climbed up the tree until I was at Percy's widow. I got to the branch close to his widow and knocked on it. After a few minutes Percy opened the window. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hi" I greeted

"Hey" he greeted back

Can I come in?"

"Sure"

I grabbed his and he lead me into the room and closed the window behind me. I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me. I smiled

"I'm sorry snapped at you" I whispered

"It's okay. I kinda deserved it" he whispered

"Is anyone home?"

"No, my mom is on a date"

"Then why are we whispering?"

"I have no clue"

I let out a laugh and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry if I broke your heart"

"You weren't ready for a relationship. I should have respected that"

"I'm ready now"

"What?"

"I want a relationship with you"

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

"For answer"

I leaned forward and kissed his lips

"Hows that for an answer?" I asked

"Informative" he replied

I shrugged off my jacket and threw it across the room. I locked my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me closer

"Percy" I whisper

"What?" he asked

"What are we doing?"

"I have know clue, but I want to find out"

At that moment we kiss, but it's different. This kiss is much more intense than our last kiss. Percy was never my first kiss, but he was the first guy who wasn't forcing me to kiss him. I grab the lace on my vest and began to untie it.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" he asked

"Don't talk. You'll make this more nervous for me" I replied

We kissed continuously without anything to stop us. We discarded our shirts. and continued. I didn't have a thought in mind that made me want to stop. I bean to wonder if this was a good Idea or not. Percy would never hurt me, yet the memories I had slowly crept in my mind. I had been raped by people who I thought were good. People who I though I could trust. People I didn't know.

I laid back on the farther end. Percy hovered over me and undid my pants and discarded them with our shirts. I thought crossed my mind thaat might have been necessary.

"Percy, do you have any um..." I was embarrassed

"Oh" he eventually caught on

He walked to his night stand and pulled out a foil packet and set it down. I was now curious.

"How many girls have you had in your room?" I asked when he returned

"Your the first, but you can't blame a guy for thinking 'what if' "

"I guess so"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. His lips traveled from mine, to my neck and back up. I smiled and had an Idea.

"Your forgetting something" I smirked

"What?" he asked

I grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down. He almost smashed against the headboard.

"Never letting your opponent distract you" I replied

I kissed his lips, but I went down to his neck, shoulder, chest and stomach. I stopped and unsnapped his jeans. I didn't let my memories ruin this. I needed this to let me recover. He flipped us over and kissed me neck. I didn't expect it but my dream flooded back and I had to keep back a scream. I opened my eyes and saw Percy and knew that I was safe.

We continued this for hours. There were moments were my memories would haunt me, but I would see Percy and know I was okay. I stared at him and knew what was going to happen. I grabbed his hand and braced myself. Then it happened fast and I couldn't wrap my head around it until the pain sunk in. Tears spilled down my cheeks, not from pain, but from the beauty of knowing what it was like when you weren't forced.

When we finished. We laid back and listen to the sound of our breathing. I curled up against his chest and Percy wrapped his arm around me.

"So, now I know your evil plan" he joked

"Yes Percy, I want to come he to willingly seduce you" I teased "Your such a dork"

"Love you, Wise girl"

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain"

* * *

I woke up in Percy's bed. I reached out for him, but he wasn't here. I shot up and looked around.

"Percy" I whimpered

"He's making breakfast" said a voice. I turned and saw his mom against the door frame

"Sally I-"

"It's okay. I know you spent the night"

"Your not mad?"

"No, if he gets you pregnant it's not my problem"

"I'm sorry"

"For what? I see that you make him happy"

"I shouldn't be here"

"It's okay"

"Can you leave? I need to find my clothes"

"Sure"

When she let I searched for my clothes and got dressed. Percy came in with some hot chocolate and a muffin.

"I brought you something to eat" he replied

"Thanks, but I have to go home" I said

"Okay, I'll see you later"

"Alright"

He gave me a kiss and I made my way down the tree.

* * *

I found Thalia waiting on my porch when I got home.

"Hey" I greeted

"Where were you? I came over last night, but you weren't here" she replied

"I was at Percy's"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing"

"You spent the night?!"

"Yeah"

"Are you two a thing?"

"I guess"

"Did you freak out"

"I almost did, but I'm better now"

I unlocked the door and entered my home.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Shortly after Annabeth left I got a call form Nina.

"Hey" I answered

"Percy, you need to know something" Nina replied

"What?"

"Annabeth was raped"

"When?!"

"When she was eight"

"Tell me everything! Now!" 

* * *

**Annabeth's secret comes out. How will Percy react? Stay tuned to find out Like it? Write a review!**


	9. episode 3: Annabeth part 3

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 3: Annabeth Part 2~**

* * *

**Songs**

**The mess I made by Parachute**

**Never**** say Never the Frey**

**Light em' up by Fall Out boys **

**You're not Sorry by Taylor swift**

**Loneliest**** girl in the World by Cary Brothers**

**Woods by Bon Iver **

**Broken by Seether**

**Kiss me by the Frey**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I went upstairs to change into some different clothes. I didn't want to take a shower, so I decide that one day without one won't kill me. Percy called me and told me we had to talk, so I agreed to met up with him on the nature trail at the park. Maybe he wanted to talk about our relationship? Maybe he wanted to talk about what had happened between us. I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the front door.

I was walking on the nature trail when I was grabbed from behind. I was about to scream when I saw that the person who grabbed me was Percy. I was angry with him now.

"Don't do that to me, Seaweed Brain!" I hissed

"Why are you so freaked out?" he asked

"I just am"

"Would it be because you got raped a few times and didn't have the decency to tell me!"

"H-how did you find out?"

"Nina told me"

"Percy I'm sorry"

"I must be fucking pathetic to you!"

"Your not!"

"We were suppose to tell each other everything!"

"You're angry. I get that , but how much does it matter"

"It matters a lot!"

"How much do you know?!"

"I know the your Church had a ring and you were forced to be involved because if you didn't they were going to bring your little brothers into it! I know that when you were sixteen you were grabbed from behind and raped! And I know that you tried to kill yourself because of it!"

Tears were running down our faces. I wanted to hug him and tell him how sorry I was.

"None of it matters. I'm not scared of it anymore" I replied

"Because of what happened between us, right?! Is that why you were crying?! That was nothing more to you then a fucking therapy session!" Percy screamed in outrage

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me! You know that I love you!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to stop. I want something between us because I love you. I was terrified when I discovered that you loved me. I knew you would never hurt me, but me brain didn't acknowledge it. And what happened between us was probably the best decision we've made"

"Annabeth-"

"Just shut up and give me a hug"

Percy raced toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I gave him a kiss and we walked to school together.

* * *

At school everyone was staring at me weird. I didn't really understand it. Percy went to go talk to Fabian. Thalia raced by me side.

"Hey lovebird" she greeted

"Hey Thal" I greeted

"So, did lover boy find out?"

"Yeah, but we talked and he understands why I didn't say anything"

"Oh"

When we reached my locker I was shocked. On it was the word: _slut _written in black spray paint. Along it was a fuzzy picture of two people kissing. It was me and Percy. It was us in his room. It was from last night! I had one good idea on who did this: Rachel.

* * *

I stormed through the hallways when I found Rachel in the bathroom putting on lip gloss. Percy was at the principal office checking the security camera footage to see if Rachel had done it. Soon, she'll be gone from us.

"Rachel!" I hissed

"Oh hi Annabeth" she said with a fake smile

"Cut the crap! I know that you wrote slut on my locker!"

"Because you are one and I have the pictures to prove it"

"At least I'm not a psychotic bitch who stalks people"

"You deserve everything that's happen to you. Why didn't you just kill yourself? Your a slut and a bitch who will go to hell"

"Well, I'll see you there"

I made a grab for her throat, but she punched my jaw. I lashed out on her after that we begun to pull each other hair and bash each other in the walls. I continuously threw pouches at her. We shoved each other in the hallway. She stopped for a moment when she saw something on my neck and then she fought harder. What the hell did she see? Then something grabbed her and yanked her off me. Arms wrapped around my waist. Percy.

Rachel screamed at the person to let he go, but she was sent to the principals office. I saw my face in the mirror. My lip was bleeding, I had scratches, a faint black eye, and on my neck was a bruise. Not a bruise, a hickey. That's what she saw that made her freak out. What a hopeless girl. Percy took me home after that, but we didn't speak. He just gave me a kiss and left me at the door. We were as distance as ever.

* * *

I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and grabbed the red rose on my night stand. I raced down stairs and saw my brothers on the sofa watching t.v.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked

"Out" I replied

"To where?"

"None of your business"

"Dad, Annie is going to her boyfriend's!"

"Shut up!"

I slammed the door behind me and begun to walk to Percy's. Climbing up the tree was difficult again. When I reached the window Percy had it open for me. I let my self in and found Percy on his laptop.

"Hi" he greeted

"Hi" I greeted giving him the rose

"thanks" he replied

"What's up?" I asked while lying down next to him

"I'm typing a report for English"

"Can you take a break?"

"No wise girl"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine"

He put away his laptop and lied down next to me. I smiled and laced my hand through his.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"A little" I replied

"So, where do we stand now?"

"The owl and the trident"

"What?"

I showed him the rose. In carved in it said 'The owl and the trident. Belong together'. He smiled. and gave me a kiss. Nothing would ruin this for us. Everything is good. Everything is better now.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! The next episode is Fabian's so stay tuned to find out how our nerdy friend deals with his friendship with Nina. **


	10. episode 4: Fabian part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 4: Fabian part 1~**

* * *

_**Previously on Skins it**_

_**"Nina Martin" **_

_**"Fabian Rutter?!"**_

_**"Here!"**_

_**"My medicine doesn't stay down easily"**_

_**"Medicine?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm autistic"**_

_**"Fabian! Stop this!"**_

_**All of a sudden he turned away form me and threw up in the gutter. He began to sob horribly. I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. I've never seen a boy cry before.**_

_**"It's okay. I'll help you through this. I promise" I soothed**_

_**"Are you sure?" he asked**_

_**"Yes"**_

* * *

**Son****gs**

**Skins theme by Fat Segal **

**Clair**** de Lune by Claude Debussy **

**Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven **

**Anywhere, but here by Safetysuit **

**Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade **

**The Scientist by Coldplay**

**I'm not calling you a lair by Florence and the Machine**

**Howl by ****Florence and the Machine**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Order. That's the one thing I crave in life. Things I have, see, and do must make sense. I have to have thing in a direct order and if there not then we have to wait and see how long it takes before I crack. I hate doctors as much as the next person. Lets get that out there first.

Along with autism, I live with my mother. My mother raised me by herself. My father died when I was five. He had Bulimia nervous and starved himself to death one night in autumn. My mother is developing Alzheimer's disease. I have to raise my self now.

I sat in room, on the floor making sure everything was in the order I kept it. It was. My phone beeped and I knew. It was time to go to the doctors. I signed and grabbed my wallet, along with my box of icebreakers that I filled with pills I took. I left the house and took the sub way to the doctor office. Little did I know things were waiting for me

* * *

"Can you stand on the scale?" a nurse asked me

I did as I was told. I was just doing a basic check up and a therapy session as usual. I had my therapy session after my check up.

"Are you having any affects on appetite?" my doctor asked

"No, I've been doing well." I answered

"Have you thrown up the meds?"

"Once, but-"

"Fabian, you know you can do that"

"I know, but I had to"

"Fabian, I've been checking you blood test and we might need to prescript a new medication"

"I already have enough"

"I know, but it's necessary"

"Necessary?! I'm two meds away from a drug overdose!"

"Fabian this is the only way"

"That's bullshit! I haven't I had a accident in three months!"

"Fabian, calm down!"

I stormed out of there and went outside to cool off. Which didn't succeed because the minute I got outside I took my anger out on at trash can. I was about to bash my hand into a wall when a voice said

"Fabian?"

I turned around and saw Nina.

"Nina, what are you doing here" I asked

"I came to pick out my brothers medicine?" she replied

"Medicine?"

"Yeah, my bother has Alzheimer's"

"My mother has Alzheimer's too"

"Really? Are you here to pick up_"

"No I'm here for an appointment"

"Oh, right"

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure"

* * *

Nina and I went to the park and sat on the bench near the lake. We talked for what seemed like hours. I kept finding my self staring at her or fell weird to how close she was to me. I kept eating my viatimin C pill like it was candy and I offered her one.

"Okay, I'll try one" she replied

"It's suppose to dissolve in a drink, but I like eating it by the whole" I explained

Nina begun to chew it, but she began to choke. She drink a soda, but that made it worst. I had to get behind her and do the Heimlich until she stopped choking.

"Fabian, you can let go now" she replied

"Oh, right. Sorry" I apologized

"It's fine"

"So, who else do you live with?"

"My dad and grandmother"

"How long has Manny had autism?"

"Two years"

I begun to fuss with my shirt sleeve. I did this when ever I got nervous. I got nervous when ever I was around Nina..

"Have you thrown up lately?" she asked

"No, I've been holding it in"

"Fabian, you have to throw up"

"I can't! It's not that simple!"

Nina locked eyes with mine. I smiled. She gave me a kiss on cheek and smiled back

"I like your eyes" she said causally

"There just green" I replied

"Like emeralds"

"Actually emeralds are yellow green or blue green, but they come from the Greek word 'smaragdus', which means green"

"Your such a nerd"

"True"

I now had a friend I truly cared about. Nina was more to me then just a friend, but I wanted her to be something more.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! I'll try to update ASAP**


	11. episode 4: Fabian part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 4: Fabian part 2~**

* * *

**Son****gs**

**Skins theme by Fat Segal **

**Best I ever had by Gavin Degraw**

**Stay by Safetysuit**

**Never Stop by Safetysuit**

**Castle Walls by Christina Aguilera**

**Take it all Away by Red**

**Pieces by Red**

**Sick by ****Evanescence**

**Lost in Paradise by ****Evanescence**

**broken by seether**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Sometimes thing that don't make sense to me I have to make them make sense. I was walking through town when I ran into someone. I ran into Annabeth.

"Hi" she greeted

"Hello, Annabeth" I said shyly

"Are you getting coffee too?"

"Yeah, sort of"

"Well, join me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on"

I followed her into the coffee shop and sat at a table with her. Percy came in a few seconds later. Annabeth was surprised to see him.

"Hey, Percy" I greeted

"Oh, hey guys! What are you two on a date or something?" he said with a smirk

"No, I just... I-"

"Fabian I was kidding"

"Oh, right"

Annabeth order us some coffee and muffins. We all sat at the table talking about small subjects, but I felt like a third wheel around them.

"So, I was wondering if you two would like to come to a dinner party my mom is throwing" Percy replied

"Will Nina be there?" I asked

"Yeah, why?"

"She's nice to talk to"

"You have a crush on her don't you?" Annabeth asked me

"What?! No!" I said trying not to sound like I was lying

"Yeah, you do"

"Okay, maybe a little"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances and smiled. What were they up to?

* * *

I wish I knew if Nina liked me then I wouldn't be so nervous around her. I dressed sorta fancy for the dinner. I dressed in a white button down shirt, a black tie, jeans, and black formal shoes. I walked to Nina's house and rang the doorbell. Nina was the one to open the door. She looked beautiful as ever. She wore a mint green dress that went below her knees, her hair was put up in a messy bun, and she had light make up on.

"Hi!" I said

"Hi." she said

"Um...I didn't know if Percy told you tha-"

"Don't worry. He told me you were coming. Come in"

I entered the house quietly. It wasn't the best I've seen, but it seemed to fit Nina's lifestyle well. Built like an apartment outside, but bigger on the inside.

"You made it" Percy replied and gave me a bump on the shoulder

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked

"Just you and Annabeth"

"Nina? Who was at the door" said a man

Once he saw me I immanently hated him. He looked at me like as if I was bug that needed to die. The man was about in his late forties, somewhat pudgy, and had very little hair on his scalp. His hair was a dull shade on blonde and his eyes were the exact same shade of Nina's

"Who are you?" he asked me

"I'm Fabian, Nina's-"

"Boyfriend" Nina cut in. I was now confused

"You have a boyfriend?" the man asked

"Yes, Dad. I wanted to tell you tonight, that's why I invited him"

"Oh, well please to meet you Fabian"

"Nice to meet you, sir" I said back

Nina's Dad laughed. Which startled me.

"Well, at least he has manners" he replied to his daughter

There was a knock at the door and Percy answered it. It was Annabeth.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

Percy's jaw dropped when he saw me. I wore a blue dress with little rips at the neckline and heels. I wished I probably know where or not to dress fancy.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked

"N-No you look...wow" Percy stuttered

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure"

I entered the house and was grabbed by the arm by Nina.

"You were invited too?" she asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"My dad will only allow people he knows in his house"

"So, introduce me to him"

"I don' think that will-"

"Just do it"

"Fine"

I was introduced to Nina's father, brother and grandmother. The first thing her father said to me was

"My nephew chose well. Hello Annabeth"

"Hello" I replied back. Something about his voice was familiar.

I sat with Nina the entire time. I felt very uneasy with her father in the same room. I felt dizzy and I could faintly smell blood, sap, and dead pine needles. Nina continuously rambled on about her life in Brazil. I had to clear my head

"Nina, I have to go to the restroom" I interrupted

"Okay, but the food will be ready soon" she replied

I nodded and rushed down the hall into the restroom. I closed the door and locked it. I stared in the mirror, but I didn't see my reflection. I saw the reflection of a sixteen year old girl with a bleeding lip, a black eye, dirt smeared on her face, and dead leaves and pine needles in her hair. I look down at my hands and see blood and glass from a broken beer bottle on them. I shut my eyes tight and when I reopen them everything is back to normal. I suddenly remembered where I had heard his voice before. In the park, when I was sixteen, when I was raped. I splash cold water on my cheeks and take a deep breath.

"Calm down. There's no way her father is capable of that" I whisper to myself

I walk out of the bathroom and am shoved against the wall by Nina's father.

"Going somewhere?" he asked

"Get away from me" I hiss at him

"You remember me don't you?"

"Yes"

"Good, because your coming with me"

"I'm going nowhere with you!"

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to drag you with me"

And that's when I thought of my only way to get free. I screamed.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

"Did anyone else hear that?" Percy asked

"It must have been some kids or something" I replied

That's when we heard a voice scream

"Get off me!" It was Annabeth.

Everyone ran down the hall and we found Annabeth on the ground hyperventilating and Nina's father being pinned down by one of Nina's uncles. Percy rushed to Annabeth's side and helped her up.

"What happened?" Nina asked

No one said anything. Soon we were all able to figure it out. Percy lunged at his uncle, but I grabbed him and held him back. Percy struggled to get out of my grip, but I only tightened my grip.

"You son of a bitch! You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you!" Percy screamed at him

"Percy stop it! It's not worth it!" I cried trying to snap some sense into him

Everyone cleared the room leaving me, Nina, her father and a police officer in the room

"Dad, you promised you would never do this again!" Nina screamed

"Again?" I asked

Before Nina could say anything else I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside to somewhere private.

"What do you mean again?" I asked

Nina said nothing

"Did your father do this to someone else?" I asked

"Yes" she answered

"Who?"

"Me"

"When?!"

"When I was really little. He went to therapy, he's better"

"Apparently not!"

"We thought he was"

"How do you he hasn't done any thing to your brother?!"

"He would never do that!"

"But, he fines it okay to do that to a sixteen year old girl?"

"Fabian-"

"Do you love your father?"

"No, I hate him! I hate him!"

"Please Nina, start caring"

"About who"

"About me, you twat! Everyone doesn't give a fuck about me! You see me as a joke! A child! A-"

My vision blurred and I felt dizzy. That's when I blacked out

* * *

**Third Person POV **

Nina, Percy, Annabeth, Fabian's mother, AJ, Bella, and Thalia waited in the waiting room of a hospital to hear if Fabian was okay. Nina held onto his box of pills and preyed

"Who called the police on my dad" Nina asked

"I did" Thalia answered

"Why?"

"He harassed me yesterday. I wasn't going to let him get away with the things he's done"

"Thal-"

"Save it"

Fabian's mother walked over to Nina

"Thank you, for helping my son" she replied

"Your welcome. Fabian is a good friend" Nina says with a smile

"Well, you're a good friend to him. He talks about you a lot"

"He must be a handful. What with his autism"

"What? Fabian doesn't have autism. He has Bulimia"

* * *

**Looks like everything we knew about Fabian was wrong, Like it!? Write a review.**


	12. episode 4: Fabian part 3

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 4: Fabian part 3~**

* * *

**Son****gs**

**Skins theme by Fat Segal **

**Your not Sorry by Taylor Swift**

**Please don't say you love me by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Us by Regina Speaktor **

**Home by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Skinny Love by Bon Iver **

* * *

**Fabian's POV **

I woke up in a white room in the hospital. Nina was sitting across from me. She looked angry. I was wondering why.

"Hey" I greeted

"You lied to me" Nina hissed

"About what?"

"Your Bulimic, not Autistic!"

"Who told you that?"

"Your mother"

I laughed at this. I never understood why the time. This was the funniest I've ever heard.

"What's so funny?" Nina demanded

"I am autistic. My mother sometimes thinks I'm my father so that's why she believes I'm bulimic instead of autistic"

Nina stared at me blankly. She ran toward me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried

"Never scare me again" she sobbed

"It's okay. I'll be fine"

I knew that she had just broken the wall she had built between herself and me. I was proud of her to break it. I just had to break mine down as well. Once it was broken, I could tell her how I feel.

* * *

My mother came in after Nina visited me

"Mom, we need to talk" I hiss

"I know. You can't do that to me" she replied

"Mom, I want to talk about you"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not dad"

"Of course you are. Your Bulimic just like him"

"Mom, I'm not bulimic, I'm autistic"

"No, you're not autistic"

I grabbed her shoulders and made her stare directly in my eyes

"Mom, I am not dad"

My mother looks down at her hands in shame.

"I know your not" she whispers

I give her a smile. She had finally faced reality. Things were getting better by the looks of it.

* * *

I was bored in my room. I was allowed to leave the hospital until tomorrow. I felt like as if my life was becoming much better. Nina stood in my doorway and knocked on the door frame. In her hand was a deck of cards I used for magic tricks

"Hey, come in" I reply

Nina walks in and sits across from me on the bed cross-legged.

"So, what do you what to do with cards?" I ask her smugly

"Build a house of cards" she says with a smil

We begun to attempt to build the house which fell over multiple times.

"Fabian?" Nina asked

"Yeah" I answer

"Do you ever wonder about your father?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't think it's necessary"

"You don't"

"Not at all"

"Fabian?"

"Yeah"

"I care about you"

"I know"

Maybe this friendship was for the best

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. The episode is about Nina and Thalia. See how the secretive sweetheart and the mysterious troublemaker's world's colllide**


	13. episode 5: Nina and Thalia part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 5: Nina and Thalia part 1~**

* * *

**Son****gs**

**Skins theme by Fat Segal**

**Day too soon by Sia**

**Free by Haley Reinhart **

**Turning tables by Adele**

**The only exception by Paramore **

**Dog Days are Over by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

_**~Previously on Skins it~**_

_**"I'm Thalia"**_

_**"Nina Martin"**_

_**"Did your father do this to someone else?" **_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Me"**_

_**"Who called the police on my dad" Nina asked**_

_**"I did" Thalia answered**_

_**"Thal-"**_

_**"Save it"**_

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"Trail is set for three days!" said the judge before I left the court

I walked outside and sat on the stone steps that lead to the courthouse. I pulled out my lighter and lit a cigarette for myself.

"Hi" said a voice it was Nina

She took a seat next to me and took a sip from her water bottle

"I thought you weren't speaking to me" I hissed

"I don't want any tension between us" Nina replied

"How's Fabian?"

"Good. He's getting out of the hospital tomorrow"

Nina and I weren't exactly best friends. We were opposites. She didn't like how I took risk. I didn't like how she pushed people away from her. That only reminds me of my mother. We never saw eye to eye. In some weird ways we completed each other. We balanced each other out. I guess that's why I considered her a friend. She gave me a heart in a way.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" I asked

"No" she answered

"Well, now you do. Bella is throwing a sleepover at my place and your coming"

"You hate sleepovers"

"Bella talked me into it. Are you coming or not?"

"Fine, I'll come"

"See you"

I get up and begun to walk to my apartment. I never really had that many friends, so I hoped that she was one.

* * *

I entered my apartment and find Annabeth watching TV. Annabeth became my roommate a few weeks ago because her Dad kicked her out of the house because she spent three nights a week at Percy's. As for me I didn't mind if she did. Just as along as she knew what she was doing, came home safe and paid half of the rent I was fine with her living with me.

"Hey" I greeted while hanging up my coat

"Hi, how was the trail" she asked

"Long. I have to go back in three days"

"Well a trail is a trail"

"Nina and Bella are coming over tonight"

"Did you tell Luke not to come?"

Luke Castellan is my boyfriend. He comes over a lot to hang out. Annabeth doesn't mind because she's friends with Luke. Anyway I had told him not to come over tonight because I just wanted some time with my friends.

"Don't worry. He won't set foot in this house" I replied

"Thal, how did you find out about Nina's father?" she asked

"Research"

"When do they want me to go on the stand?"

"In three days"

"I'm not going to school anymore"

Hearing this made me shocked. Annabeth always though school was the best policy.

"Why?" I asked

"I got a job at a funding company as an assistant" she replied

"Annie?"

"Yeah"

"Nothing"

* * *

I hate sleepovers. I really do. Annabeth ended up having to leave because she had an appointment at the clinic. Bella had fallen asleep after a game of twister. And all that was left was me and Nina. Nina came into my room in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep.

"Nina go away" I hissed

"Thal, I need to talk to you" she hissed back

"Fine. What do you need?"

"Don't testify against him"

"You want me to lie!"

"He's all I've got. My brother is going back to Brazil with my grandmother and I need someone!"

"Nina, your 18. This has to stop!"

Nina grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"I don't want Manny to question why his father is gone!" she screams

"Your so stupid! He could figure it out for himself!" I scream back

"At least I don't run around like a little whore!"

This takes me by surprise. Maybe she's right, but I wasn't lying on the stand.

"Ugh! Just face it. I'm not lying" I reply

"Fine. I didn't really mean to call you a whore" she whispers

"Your probably right"

"No, I'm just really stupid"

"Do you have a crush on Fabian?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"He likes you too"

"And?"

"And you need to ask him out"

Nina and I practically talked all night. I got to connect with her more and more. Maybe we really did balance each other out.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. Sorry this took so long. I just got back in to school so this will take a while probably**


	14. episode 5: Nina and Thalia part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 5: Nina and Thalia part 2~**

* * *

**Son****gs**

**Skins theme by Fat Segal**

**Never say Never by The Frey**

**Lighting Strike by Snow Patrol**

**Say When by The Frey**

**Now by Paramore**

**Crawl by Superchick**

**Beauty from Pain by Superchick**

**Both of us by Taylor swift **

**Counting stars by One Republic **

**Heart of stone by Iko**

* * *

**~Nina's POV~ **

The big day was here another trial. I've been missing school for days because of the trial. I stood in the mirror studying my choice of outfit. I wore an black trench coat over a beige knitted top, jeans, and black converse. I walked by myself to the hearing not making eye contact with anyone. I was in my own world again and no one could touch it or me. During the hearing they called me up the the stand. It was my turn to tell my side of the story. I walk as if my legs are made of lead. I look around and see Thalia who's giving me a look that says _'It's okay. It'll be over soon'_. I took a seat on the witness stand and swore to tell the truth

"Nina how old are you?" asked Thalia's lawyer

"18" I answered

"How many years have you lived with you father?"

"For six years. He went to prison for nine years and he got out when I was fifteen and he's been living with me since"

"What did he go to jail for?"

"Assault"

"On who?"

"M-me"

"No further questions"

My dad's lawyer came to talk to me next

"Nina how old were you when you told someone?" My dads lawyer asked

"Five" I answered

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen of the jury. A five year old claims she was assaulted. For all we know it cold have been a lie to seek attention!"

"I was not lying! I even have the hospital records!"

I handed the judge the record and he looked through them. I could see my father giving me a look. He looked at me as if I betrayed him. I had betrayed no one and he knew that. This trail took forever. I caught my father looking over at Annabeth. He was blowing her a kiss. I saw Percy pulling a gun out of his coat.

"Percy, don't" I whispered

"I have to" he hissed

"I want him to die too. You have Annabeth and a life to care about. Don't end it"

"Nina-"

"Please don't. I can't see you go to jail. Please"

Percy put the gun away and listened to the rest of the trail. I waited till it was over and ran to the park across the street.

* * *

I sat on the bench and closed my eyes. I felt the wind past by my ear. I sat there and relaxed. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand close around my hand. It was Fabian. He was sitting next to me smiling.

"Hi" I greeted

"Hello" he greeted back

"How are you doing"

"I'm fine"

"Is you mother better?"

"She's up some days and down others"

"Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to be a technician. What about you?"

"I don't really know"

"Come on. There has to be something"

"A performer. Maybe an actress or musician"

"You sing?"

"a little"

"Sing me something"

"Okay. I will on our date"

"What?"

"I sing for you if you go on a date with me Friday"

"See you at five?"

"Perfect"

I gave him a smile and started waking to Thalia's apartment

* * *

**Thalia's POV **

I woke up and found Nina in the kitchen eating breakfast. I got myself some coffee and a muffin and sat next to her.

"So, whats up?" I asked

"I have a date with Fabian tomorrow" she replied

"Nina, that's great. Do you need help getting ready?"

"No, I'm good. You know, I don't know that much about you, Thalia. Tell me about your childhood"

"Well, I lived with my mother who was an actress. She was self absorbed and craved attention. My little brother Jason vanished one day and after that I decided I wasn't going to take anymore of crap she did to me so I ran away."

"You never came back?"

"Nope. I'm not the type who enjoys self inflecting pain. Pretty much my childhood was a bunch of bullshit"

"Same here"

I heard footsteps and handed Nina a matching grey robe like the one I was wearing.

"Put this on" I hissed

"Why?" she asked

"Just follow my lead"

Nina put on the robe and Annabeth entered the house

"Where were you young lady? Your curfew was strictly eleven and you showed up now?!" I hissed

"If you must know unlike some people I was with with my boyfriend"

"And what exactly were you doing?" Nina asked

"Nina, I don't really need to explain my sex life to you" Annabeth said rolling her eyes

"I don't like your tone, young lady!" I say as if I was her father

Annabeth looked at both of us and started to walk away

"You guys are so weird. When did you exactly become my parents?!"

Nina and I shared amused look and laughed.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Nina hoped the court would go by quick. She had to make it to her date on time. Today she wore a lavender dress and a black cardigan. She was getting concerned because trail was running late. The jury had reached a decision, but the trail before them was taking forever.

Fabian wait at AJ's shed. AJ had cleaned the place up and made it look perfect for Nina and Fabian's date. Fabian had dressed in a button down shirt and jeans. He wanted to make sure Nina thought this was the best date. He wanted Nina to like him. He wanted Nina to know how he felt.

Nina tugged on her sleeves while she waited. She didn't want to be late. She didn't want to make Fabian angry. She really liked him and wanted to see if there could be a real relationship. As time progressed Nina grew more concerned. Finally the trail started but she knew she would be late.

Fabian waited and waited, but he felt as if she wasn't coming. Maybe she didn't feel the same? Maybe she was just toying with his emotions? Maybe this was pointless. Fabian gathered his things and headed home

Nina ran to AJ's shed. The jury's words rung in her head _"We find the defendant guilty"_. Now wasn't the time to worry about her father. She wanted to see if Fabian still was there. She opened the door and found AJ taking down the lights he set up.

"Where's Fabian? she asked

"Why the hell do you care?" he asked

"Where is he?"

"He went home"

"Why?"

"You bailed on him. He was heartbroken"

Nina had realized that she had left someone she loved for someone she didn't love at all.

* * *

**Nina's POV **

I walked all the why home completely heartbroken. When I arrived home I saw my grandmother packing.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Manny and I are leaving tomorrow" she answered

"Why?"

"Your brother needs a fresh start"

"What about me?"

"I want you to live with Thalia from now on. Your old enough to live your on own"

"Okay"

I walked to my room and threw myself on the bed. I cried in my pillow. I blew it with Fabian all because of my father who was now dead to me. I fell asleep clutching a card that I kept from the time Fabian and I built a house of cards. I heard the door creak and saw my brother standing in my doorway.

"Manny what is it?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep" he answered

I moved over and he crawled into my bed and curled up next to me. I remembered that when Manny was little I always called him my special little guy.

"Nina what will happen to daddy?" he asked

"He did something bad so hes going to jail for a really long time" I answered

"Why did he do something bad?"

"Because he's a bad person"

"He loves us right?"

"No, Manny. He doesn't love us"

"I love him"

"You shouldn't. He doesn't love you"

"Why?"

"Because he loved mom and all we do is remind him of her. Especially me"

"Do you love someone Nina?"

"Yes, but I ruined it"

"Maybe he still loves you"

"Maybe"

"Nina"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Manny"

I fell asleep with Manny curled up against my chest.

* * *

I went to school after I said goodbye. Thalia helped my pack my things and walked with me to school. I walked through the hallway and saw Fabian at his locker. When I went over to talked to him, he walked away from me as if I was dead to him.

"Fabian I-"

It was too late he was gone. I walked to my locker trying hard not to cry. All of a sudden I saw a paper on my locker when I opened it I saw something written in sharpie. The words said:

'DADDY'S LITTLE SLUTS ARE NOT WELCOME'

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Then I heard two people laughing behind me. It was two of the world most meanest girls besides Rachel. Joy Mercer and Katie Flinch. Thalia came over to me a ripped the note out of my hand and shoved it in her bag.

"Thalia why do you stand by her after all her dad did harass you?" Katie asked

"Piss off!" Thalia snapped

I closed my locker and stormed off.

"Whore!" I heard Joy say.

I stopped in my track turned around and punched Joy right in the face.

"The only whore is you." I said and walked to my next class.

After school I walked home and got on my best party outfit. I wore a leather black tube top, black and white striped jeggings, and black high heels. I put on my make up and walked to 'The Heat'. I arrived just in time, the bar was opened and thousands of people were there. I walked to the bar stressed out.

"Shot of whiskey on the rocks." I said

I sat there and drank three shot trying to clear my mind. All of a sudden a girl with short pale blonde hair sat next to me.

"What's a pretty face like you doing all alone?" she asked with a smirk

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked

"No I'm trying to make you smile. You look sad"

"You could say that. I'm Nina"

"Oh your Thalia's friend. I'm Naomi"

"Nice to meet you"

"Come on"

"What?"

"Lets dance"

"I cant dance"

"Come on. It'll help you"

"Fine"

Naomi dragged me to the dance floor and we started dancing with the crowd. The song blasted through the speakers and to my ears.

_~Song in the club~_

_[Chorus]_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Bridge 4x:]_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_[Chorus]_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Outro 4x:]_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_~Song ends~ _

I look down at my watch and realized the time.

"I have to go" I told Naomi

"Okay, I'll see you around" She replied and then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

I walked in the rain. I was almost home. I was completely wet from the rain I thought about Fabian the whole way home. I wondered how heartbroken he must have been I continued to walk until I crashed into someone. Staring back at me was Fabian.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" He said back

"I love you"

"I know"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Like it? Write a review!**


	15. episode 5: Nina and Thalia part 3

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 5: Nina and Thalia part 3~**

* * *

**Son****gs**

**Skins theme by Fat Segal**

******Shattered by Trading ****Yesterday**

**Slow dancing in a burning room by John Meyer**

**May I by Trading Yesterday**

**Believer**** by Susanna and the magical Orchestra **

**Same love by Macklemore **

**Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray**

**Collide by Howie Day**

**Free by Haley Reinhart**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"I love you" I said even louder

Fabian walked toward me. We were so close that I could feel the heat from his body and smell his shampoo. He lips trembled from the cold. We both were soaked but we didn't care.

"Nina, why?" he asked

"Why what?" I asked

"Why do you love me?"

"You don't feel that way too?"

"No, I didn't say that. I want to know"

Tear were filling my eyes. My throat was dry and I couldn't say a thing. I wanted to start crying in front of him, but he needed an answer. I cupped his face in my hands and made him look directly at me.

"I can't imagine you gone. Your on my mind everyday and I try to convince myself that your better off with someone else, but I was wrong. I love you so much. Even if you aren't normal! Even if you have so many flaws! I'll love you just as much as a person can be loved!"

Fabian pulled me closer and kissed me. I locked my arms around his neck and brought myself as close as I could. Fabian and I parted, but we kept staring at each other. I began to shiver.

"Come with me" I said

"Where are we going?" he asked

"You'll see"

"You know the last time you said that I ended up in the hospital"

I laughed, but continued to walk with him by my side. I found an abandoned house for us to stay at until the storm blew over. The house was more like a small cottage. It had some old Victorian designs which I'd figured he'd like. Fabian was old fashioned. We started a fire in the fire place, but it was our only way to get light considering the lamps didn't work. We sat on the sofa covered in blankets. I looked over and saw that Fabian was still shriving. I wrapped my arms around him trying to keep him warm with my body heat.

"How long were you out in the rain?" I asked

"A hour or so" he answered

I tugged of his wet jacket and set it near the fire.

"take off your wet clothes" I ordered

"Why?" he asked

"Your going to get sick if you keep them on"

Fabian did as I told him. I kept my distance from him I took off my shoes and sat crisscross on the sofa. We locked eyes Fabian brushed his hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. We kissed for only a minute. I moved away awkwardly as Fabian stared at me wide eyed.

"I've never done that before" I replied stumbling over my words.

"Neither have I" Fabian whispered

We kissed again this time for longer. I felt myself pushing my weight on him until he was on his back. What was I doing? Did I really think this through? Was he allowing this to happen? I continued to kiss him until he carefully shoved me back.

"I'm sorry" I said completely out of breath

"No, it's fine. I just need a minute" He replied

"Fabian"

"What?"

"If you don't feel comfortable then tell me. I'll stop and we can just talk or play checkers or something"

"Checkers?"

"Shut up. Give me a minute to think"

"I sat there for a long time. I kept asking myself _'What are you fucking doing? Are you trying to screw up your fragile friendship?_. Fabian closed his hand around mine. I looked up and stared into his eyes. He gave me a comforting smile, but his teeth chattered.

"You're still cold?" I asked

"Yeah kind of" he replied with a weak laugh

"Fabian, I think we should get you home"

"With the storm. We need to wait until it's over"

"Okay. It's just... I think your a little uncomfortable"

"With what?"

"Well, every time we kiss you tense up a little"

"You just startle me"

"I don't believe that"

Fabian laughed and shook his head. He was the one who kissed me this time. I kissed him back and lock my arms around his neck. He wraps one hand around my waist and tangles his other hand in my hair. I move closer, but he ends up falling back. I brake away and lock eyes with him. His emerald green eyes have darken with a emotion I can not decode. We kiss and he rises my top up slowly.

* * *

I open my eyes when I hear the rain stop. Sheets cover my bare skin and I'm laying on Fabian's chest. I hear his heartbeat slowly. He wakes up and smiles at me. _'I owe him a song'_ I think to myself.

"Do you still want that song?" I ask

He nods and waits for me to begin. Shortly I do

_~Song she sings~_

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_~End of song~ _

I get up and start getting re-dressed. Fabian starts doing the same thing. I check my phone and see that I have several missed calls from Thalia and Annabeth. I shake my head and toss my phone back in my bag

"Are you warm now?" I ask Fabian

"I've been warm for a while now, so pretty much" he replies

"What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock"

"I told Thalia I'd be home by nine"

"Let me walk you over"

"Thanks"

"Nina?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to have that date again?"

"I'd like that"

We walked to Thalia's apartment holding hands. I rested my head against his shoulder and inhaled the scent of the rain. We reached the aprtment and stood there for a moment

"I'll see you later" I reply

"Okay, tell Thal I said hi" he replies

I turn and start to walk up the steps

"Nina" he begins

"Yeah" I ask

"I love you"

"I know"

He raced up the stair and pulled me close to him. I cupped his face into my hands. I'm not sure how long we were kissing for, but I didn't want it too end.

* * *

I entered the apartment and found Thalia in her pajamas asleep on the sofa. I found a blanket and draped it over her body. I shifted her pillow and went into the kitchen. Annabeth was serving herself some coffee. I severed myself some as well and we stood there in silence.

"How was clubbing?" she asked

"I wasn't exactly clubbing. I ran into Fabian" I explained

"And?"

"And we talked"

"That's all?"

"Annabeth, I don't really need to explain my sex life to you"

She laughed. I walked up stairs to my room and fell asleep. I wanted to repay Thalia for all that she had done for me. I knew how to do exactly that. Hopefully she'd appreciate it

* * *

**Thalia's POV **

"Just two more step" Nina said while she was leading me forward

"Nina can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked

"Not yet"

I walked forward a bit more. Until she stopped me.

"Okay now" she replied

I took off the blindfold and opened my eyes. I stood in the middle of a penthouse looking studio apartment. It was the biggest studio apartment I've ever seen The walls were creme colored and the floors were.

"Surprise!" Nina exclaimed

"What is this?" I asked

"It's your new apartment!"

"You bought me a new place?"

"Yep and you only have to pay ten dollars more than your old place"

"Nina, thank you"

"You're welcome. I won't be moving in though"

"Why?"

"I need time away from living with people. How else will I learn to live on my own"

"Nina-"

"Thank you for helping me out"

Nina gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I've never been kissed by a friend before. Nina reminded me so much of my mother. My mother never even gave me kiss. Getting a kiss from Nina was like getting a kiss from my mother. The only kiss I will ever get from her.

* * *

Weeks went by. I had moved into the new apartment with Bella and Annabeth. Bella moved out of her Aunt Maggie's house and decided to live with me. We were watching t.v. when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I replied

I opened the door and saw Nina. Her clothes were tattered and she had leaves in her hair. In her hands were her bags. She must have been living on the street for a few days.

"Nina?" I replied

"Hey, can I live hear for a while" she said with a smile

"Of course"

After we got her cleaned up we spent the rest of the night hanging out. I was no longer running. I had a place to call home. I had a place to stay. I finally had found a family. I finally had a safe home.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. The next episode it about Belle and a new character. Stay tuned to find out who the new character is! =) Oh, BTW Nina and Fabian's Theme is a thousand years part 2 by Christina Perri**


	16. episode 6: Bella part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter! I hope you love the Episodes (Chapters). I'm writing this to give my readers a little taste of what Skins is all about. Rated high teen for language drug use, drinking, and other stuff. Rated high Teen CAUSE I SAY SO! Like the T.V. British series Skins but with a Percy Jackson twist**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy ****Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Lisa Backwell as Bella Callaway**

* * *

** ~Episode 6: Bella part 1~**

* * *

**Son****gs**

**Skins theme by Fat Segal**

******Baby, its cold outside by Haley Reinhart and Casey Abrams**

******Paradise by Coldplay**

******Love don't die by The ****Frey**

******Falling in by Lifehouse**

******Hazy by Rosi Golan **

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Winter. Winter. Winter. Snow is everywhere. I love snowflakes. I love when snowflakes get caught in my hair and eyelashes. I love a lot of things. I love it when it's cold outside for some reason. I was sitting on a bench near the bus station listen to music. I was listing to 'Baby it's cold outside'. I started to sing along and that's when he joined in. A boy named Thomas Tomone. I didn't know him but, I'll never forget his voice

~Song they sing~

_Bella_

**_Thomas _**

**Both**

_I really can't stay_,

**_baby it's cold outside_**

_I've got to go away, _

_**baby it's cold outside**_

_This evening has been so very nice_

**_I'll hold your hands, they're just like mine_**

_My mother will start to worry_

**_Beautiful what's your hurry_**

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_ **Listen to the fireplace roar**_

_So really I better scurry,_

_**beautiful please don't hurry**_

_Well maybe just a half of drink more_

**_Put some music on while I pour_**

_The neighbors might think,_

**_Baby it's bad out there_**

_Say what's in the drink?_

**_No cabs to be had out there_**

_I wish I knew how to break the spell_

**_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_**

_I'll have to say no, no, no sir_

**_Mind if I move a little closer_**

_At least I'm gonna say that I've tried_

**_What's the sense in hurting my pride_**

_I really cant stay, _

**_baby dont hold out_**

**But it's cold outside**

_My sister will be suspicious _

**_Man, your lips look so delicious_**

_My brother will be there at the door _

**_Waves upon a tropical shore_**

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

**_Gosh your lips look delicious_**

_Well maybe just a half a drink more _

**_ Never such a blizzard before_**

_I've got to go home _

**_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_**

_Say, lend me your coat _

**_It's up to your knees out there_**

_You've really been grand _

**_ Your eyes are like starlight now_**

_But don't you see _

**_How can you do this thing to me_**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

**_Making my life long sorrow_**

_At least there will be plenty implied _

**_If you caught pneumonia and died_**

_I really can't stay _

**_Get over that old out_**

**Ahh, but it's cold outside**

~End of song~

When we finished I gave him a smile. He had dark skin, and the most unforgettable brown eyes. He wore a coat over a yellow sweater, jeans, tennis shoes and a kit hat with pom-poms and the end of the strings. He was my age, maybe a year older

"Bonjour. Avez-vous une carte parce que je suis perdu dans tes yeux?" He says before kissing my hand (_Hello. Do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes?_) **(A.N the stuff in parentheses that is italicized is what there saying if the characters speak a different language) **

"Oh you speak french. Bonjour, je suis Bella. Parlez-vous français seulement?" I asked (_Hello I'm Bella. Do you only speak french?_)

"Bella, French is my second language"

"Oh! What else do you speak?"

"English, African and a little Spanish"

"Oh, I have a friend who speaks Spanish!"

I was acting stupid. What was wrong with me?!

"I'm Thomas. I just moved here from Africa" He replied with laughter

"Cool. Why did you move here?" I asked

"I wanted to meet people. People are colorful and I came here for college"

"Colorful?"

"People are like colors. No one is the same"

He sounded like a poet and I was captivated. I was captivated by him, with his dark eyes and thick accent

"Oh, What color am I?" I said like the idiot I was. Why was I being so stupid?

"I don't know, but I'd like to" he replied

"Oh, well come to this address and I'll introduce you to my friends"

I handed him a paper with AJ address to his shed and we agreed to see each other tomorrow.

* * *

_~The next day~ _

I was excited! I was in AJ's shed with the others. Thalia was smoking her cigarettes. She saw that I was fussing with my clothes.

"Something wrong Bella?" she asked

"Thomas will be here soon and I don't feel very pretty" I explained

"Your already pretty enough"

"No, I don't think Thomas will think that"

"Come here"

I walk over to Thalia and she takes me to another room. She pull out a huge bag and takes out clothes and makeup.

"Get undressed" She hisses

"Why?" I ask

"You don't fell beautiful so I'll make you beautiful"

In ten minutes Thalia has me dressed in an English rose tank top,a skinny gold leather belt with a bow, a white lace skirt, Peter Jensen white lace up heels and a pale blue cardigan. **(A.N. check out this outfit at www. ballet_class/set?id=7649328&lid=116810)**. Thalia dusted blue eye shadow on my eyes and applied a little lip gloss on my lips.

Thomas arrived shortly and commented on my outfit. Thalia talked to him in french and learned a little about him. His mother and siblings are still in Africa but they will be here in a week. Everyone was nice to him and the told me that he could hang out with us as much as he wanted to. Thalia was impressed.

"Speaks french. Cute. If you don't want him I could take him for myself" she joked

I laughed and gave Thomas a smile. Maybe this friendship was something good..

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! Sorry this took so long. I'll try getting the next chapter posted ASAP. I make no promises. The link is at polyvore. com **


End file.
